Kids' WB: Acme Rumble
Kids' WB: Acme Rumble is an crossover action-adventure-comedy third-person shooter game video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS, iOS and Android. It will be launched in November 25th 2018. Plot Main The evil Dr. Nutcase plans to unite the Warner Bros. Animation villains to make robot versions of the heroes. As a result, the Warner Bros. Animation heroes must use new WarnerTech to stop him. Superhero DLC The Lobe unites the Warner Bros. Animation regular and supervillains to find an ultimate weapon called The Destroyobomb. As a result, the Warner heroes must work together to defeat the Lobe's army. The Tears' Revenge DLC The Tears return and start to make tear versions of the Kids' WB heroes. Once again, Collin calls for help from some of his friends back in FingerTown to stop Teary Eyed Bryte and the Tears. Characters Playable * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Taz (Looney Tunes) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Hamton Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Bunnicula, Harold and Chester (Bunnicula) * Ryan Morrison (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Samantha Eres (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Doris Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Dyan Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Demo Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Evelynn Rodriguez (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Tommy the Opossum (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Trent Wright (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Alexis Doll (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Stacie the Speedy Girl (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Elisha the Speedy Girl (Collin the Speedy Boy) * George and Linda Doggie (The Doggies) * Tyler Doggie (The Doggies) * Karen Doggie (The Doggies) * Robbie Doggie (The Doggies) * Jillian Doggie (The Doggies) * Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies) * Joe Doggie (The Doggies) * Melissa Doggie (The Doggies) * Sam and Bobo Pussycat (The Doggies) * Ricky Mouse (The Doggies) * Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) * Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) * Fruity the Bat (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) * Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) * Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Yogi Bear) * Top Cat (Yogi Bear) * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (Yogi Bear) * Atom Ant (Yogi Bear) * Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (Yogi Bear) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and His Angels) * Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) * Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) * I.Q. Ickly (Wacky Races) * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Dorothy Gale and Toto (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) Under construction... Unlockable * Tina Russo Duck (Looney Tunes) * Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Sylvester Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) * Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Squit, Bobby and Pesto (Animaniacs) * Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) * Blue Blaze (The Doggies) * Lego (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Wag (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Rose (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Toby Lockwood (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Laura McCohen (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Lily Courter (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Gleeful Petey (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Kevin (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Rosie Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Kendra Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Diesel Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Jason Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Carrie Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Henry Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Meiko Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Kathy Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Larraine LaBouche (Doris' Den) * Kenny Gallagher (Doris' Den) * Barry Robinson (Doris' Den) * Sarah Slippers (Doris' Den) * Cooper Elledge (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Flappy McFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) * VoodooFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) * GoofFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) * IceFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Handy (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Jasmine Todd (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Baylee Mardis (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Nancy Samano (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Lagan Fuller (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Anna Grace Cochran (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Katherine "Katie" Clark (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Abigail Johnson (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Russell (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Jayden Letson (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Abygal (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Courtnei Paintders (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Prince Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) * Hawkodile (Unikitty!) * Richard (Unikitty!) * Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) * Huckleberry Hound (Yogi Bear) * Snagglepuss (Yogi Bear) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Yogi Bear) * Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles (Yogi Bear) * Yakky Doodle and Chooper (Yogi Bear) * Wally Gator (Yogi Bear) * Penny (Yogi Bear) * Squiddly Diddly (Yogi Bear) * The Hillbilly Bears (Yogi Bear) * Winsome Witch and Lucky the Cat (Yogi Bear) * Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (Yogi Bear) * Snooper and Blabber (Yogi Bear) * Peter Potamus and So-So (Yogi Bear) * Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf (Yogi Bear) * Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote (Yogi Bear) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) * Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) * Dee Dee Skyes (Captain Caveman and His Angels) * Brenda Chance (Captain Caveman and His Angels) * Taffy Dare (Captain Caveman and His Angels) * Donald Cruise (Captain Caveman and His Angels) * Tiny and Bella (Wacky Races) * Captain Dash, Polly, Bugsy, Bluebeard and Davey Bones (Wacky Races) * Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Tyke (Tom and Jerry) * Droopy (Tom and Jerry) * Scarecrow (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * Tin Man (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * Cowardly Lion (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * Patchwork Girl (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) Under construction... Non-playable * Father Time and Mother Nature * Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner (Looney Tunes) * Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Sam Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) * Granny (Looney Tunes) * Hugo the Abominable Snowman (Looney Tunes) * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) * Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) * Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) * Mattie (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * John (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Principal Matthew Faust (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) * Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) * The Chief (Yogi Bear) * The Wizard of Oz (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * Queen Ozma (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) Superhero DLC * Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) Tears' Revenge DLC * Razor McFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Austin (Collin the Speedy Boy) Antagonists * Dr. Nutcase * Robot Bugs Bunny * Robot Daffy Duck * Robot Scooby-Doo * Robot Collin the Speedy Boy * Teary Eyed Bryte (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Eli and Fang Suckle (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Erim Evilman (Collin the Speedy Boy/''The Doggies'') * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Marvin the Martian and K-9 (Looney Tunes) * Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Marcia the Martian (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) * Mr. Badger (The Doggies) * Velcro and Stella (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Baron Samedi and Cheryl Eres (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Master Frown and Brock (Unikitty!) * Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) * Zilly and Klunk (Wacky Races) * Wilhelmina (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * Frank and Lyman (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) * The Lobe (Freakazoid!, Superhero/DLC) * Zane (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * The Elefish King (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * Gurkha and Sharp (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * Goatritus (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * The Llama King (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * Peter Drummond (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) Under construction... Enemies * Acme-drones * Looneyborgs * Instant Martians (Looney Tunes) * Gossamer (Looney Tunes) * Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) * Teary-Eyeds (Collin the Speedy Boy) * Tears (Collin the Speedy Boy, reformed in The Tears' Revenge pack) * Alley Cats (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Monsters (Scooby-Doo/''Bunnicula''/''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'') * Elefishes (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) * Tear Austin (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) * Tear Bugs (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) * Tear Daffy (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) * Tear Collin (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) Under construction... Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Nicktoons Unite series and Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal, but with some differences like, during each level, you pick what WarnerTech you want to use (maximum of four) and you can upgrade it. Levels WarnerTech * WarnerBlaster * Time Grenade * Acme Supersuit * Pocketgum * Laser Hook * Mind Helmet Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (normal/Robot), Daffy Duck (normal/Robot), Robbie Doggie, Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Droopy, Pepé Le Pew, Klunk, Tear Bugs and Tear Daffy * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Evelynn Rodriguez, Tina Russo Duck, Carrie Dynamite and Cindy Bear * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Joe Doggie * Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig, Doris Dynamite, Patchwork Girl and Wilhelmina * Jim Cummings as Taz, Gossamer, Gleeful Petey, Morocco Mole, Captain Caveman and Tiny * Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn and Bobo Pussycat * Candi Milo as Granny and Witch Hazel * Dee Bradley Baker as Instant Martians and additional animal voice effects * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Tyler Doggie * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Jillian Doggie, Maw Rugg, Marcia the Martian, Stella, Penelope Pussycat and Hello Nurse * Eric Bauza as Plucky Duck, Barnyard Dawg, Shag Rugg, Mushmouse, Davey Bones, Marvin the Martian and Fang Suckle * Billy West as Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Pixie, Mr. Pebbles, Atom Ant, So-So, Captain Dash, Elmer Fudd, Blue Blaze, Flappy McFinger, Eli and Fruity the Bat * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Scooby-Doo (normal/Robot), Lucky the Cat, Fred Jones, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Runt, Tyke, the Road Runner, Sam Sheepdog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, K-9, Instant Martians, Muttley and additional animal voice effects * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, the Brain, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Badger, Velcro, Squit, Henry Dynamite, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf and the Poker * Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Wendy Doggie * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Kevin Doggie, Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, John and Pinky * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Mr. Jinks, Secret Squirrel, Cowardly Lion and Lyman * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel, Karen Doggie, Rose, Rosie Dynamite, Lagan Fuller, Elisha Preston, Raven and Floral Rugg * John Mariano as Bobby * Chick Vennera as Pesto * Bernadette Peters as Rita * Chris Kattan as Bunnicula * Brian Kimmet as Harold * Sean Astin as Chester and Romeo * Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy (normal/Robot), Cooper Elledge, Austin and Tear Collin * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum, Robin and Augie Doggie * Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll, Linda Doggie, Winsome Witch, Daphne Blake, Juliet, Jasmine Todd, Mattie and Teary Eyed Bryte * Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis * Kat Cressida as Nancy Samano and Stacie the Speedy Girl * Hynden Walch as Elisha the Speedy Girl and Starfire * Greg Baldwin as Erim Evilman * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger * Phil LaMarr as the Elefish King * Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie * Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat, Ranger Smith and Chooper * Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie, Top Cat, Squiddly Diddly, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Ricochet Rabbit, Bella and Polly * Tom Kane as Friar Lawrence and Newscaster * Josh Keaton as Lego and Donald Cruise * Bill Fagerbakke as Wag and Scarecrow * Nolan North as Ryan Morrison * Mae Whitman as Samantha Eres * Daran Norris as Principal Matthew Faust and Punkin' Puss * Kate Higgins as Laura McCohen * Cristina Vee as Lily Courter * John DiMaggio as Kevin * Greg Eagles as Baron Samedi * Cristina Pucelli as Cheryl Eres * Brian Stepanek as Dyan Dynamite * Steve Blum as Demo Dynamite and Frank * Selena Gomez as Kendra Dynamite * Keith Ferguson as Diesel Dynamite * Jeff Bennett as Jason Dynamite and Fangface * Ava Acres as Meiko Dynamite * Kate Micucci as Kathy Dynamite and Velma Dinkley * Liliana Mumy as Lorraine LaBouche * Rodger Bumpass as Kenny Gallagher * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barry Robinson and The Chief * Stephanie Sheh as Sarah Slippers * Khary Payton as Cyborg and Magilla Gorilla * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Kimmy Robertson as Penny * Brian Cummings as Paw Rugg * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes * Elizabeth Daily as Brenda Chance * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare * Diedrich Bader as Peter Perfect and Bugsy * Nicole Parker as Penelope Pitstop * Jill Talley as I.Q Ickly * Christopher Judge as Bluebeard * Peter Woodward as Dick Dastardly * David Cowgill as Zilly * Spike Brandt as Tom, Jerry and Spike * Kari Wahlgren as Dorothy Gale and Queen Ozma * John Paul Karliak as Tin Man * David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas * Paul Rugg as Freakazoid * David Warner as The Lobe * Flavor Flav as Father Time * Mara Kay as Mother Nature * Brad Garrett as Dr. Nutcase Under construction... Production Quotes * Dr. Nutcase: Acme-Drones, get them! * Daffy: Well, we're doomed (tries to get away). * Bugs: (grabbing Daffy by the collar) What are you thinking you're doing? Friends remain united in good and bad moments. * Daffy: Okay, but I'm afraid, but since you say friends remain united in both moments, I get it. * Dot: Hello, nurse! (jumps into Fred's arms) Did anyone already told that you look just like Chris Hemsworth? * Fred: No. Did anyone tell you that you look like a female walking dog? (Bryte installs dynamite on a piano) * Bryte: Soon as those two rabbit girls get into here, they have no choice than playing the piano. And soon they get the final note, they'll have an explosive surprise (evil laugh). (to the camera) Explosive, get it? (she hides while Lola and Babs come into it) * Babs: (reading the paper) If you want to find the exit, you have to play the exact notes from this sheet. * Lola: Those Endearing Young Charms? This smells like some evil scheme. * Babs: Well, trying it's not a problem. (Lola is the first, but she hits a flat note) * Babs: No, it's something like this. (Babs tries, also hiting a flat note) * Bryte: What?! * Lola: Let's try together. (the two try it again, but once again they hit a flat note) * Bryte: (appearing) No, you idiots! It's like this! (Bryte plays correctly, but the piano explodes on her when she hits the high note) * Babs: Thanks... sucker! (while Dastardly and Muttley hide behind the wall to catch Yakko, Wakko and Dot by surprise) * Dastardly: So, Muttley, you know what to do when that annoying Warner Siblings come in? * Muttley: Yeah-yeah! (snickers) (Yakko, Wakko and Dot walk in) * Yakko: Hmmm, why I have the bad feeling of something wrong to happen? * Wakko: (gets an idea) I know! (he burps an giant hammer and finds and hits Dastardly with it) * Dastardly: Curses, foiled again! (then, a giant anvil falls at his head) * Muttley: (snickers) (seeing a drawing of the Kids' WB heroes being defeated (which they use to tricking him) in a control room) * Marvin: Oh goody, I didn't hope to be easier than expected. Soon, the world will be taken over (evil laugh). (Sylvester appears behind him, playing the fast-paced march Frat, by John F. Barth on a one-man band apparatus, like he did with Elmer Fudd in Back Alley Oproar) * Marvin: What the...?! How you did you get into here?! (Yakko, Wakko and Dot attack him by surprise) * Wakko: You idiot, you fell in our scheme! (everybody have Marvin tired up to a rocket, Bobo puts fire on the rocket, and it flies away) * Marvin: This makes me very angry, very angry indeed!!!! * Brain: You dumb toons won't stop my scheme! (he brings in a giant robot shaped like Pinky) * Yakko: One: don't call me dumb. And two: did you purposely made the robot shaped like your dumb henchmouse? * Brain: What? (he sees his robot) Pinky! * Pinky: Yes, Brain? * Brain: Did you switch out the robots? * Eli: So, who do you like better? Me or Collin? * Dr. Nutcase: I would like Collin as one of my robots. * Eli: So, you don't like me? (Dr. Nutcase escaped into a snowy mountain, while the other villains are arrested) * Dr. Nutcase: Finally I escaped and there's no way they c... (sees Hugo the Abominable Snowman) Oh no! * Hugo: What a cute little action figure. (grabs him) I'll call him George. * Bugs: Well, look at that, that scientist was captured by that guy. * Daffy: Let's wait for the cops to get him? (cuts to the Looney Tunes rings, where Porky is doing the closing sequence) * Porky: Th-th-th... th-th-th... th-th-th... ehh, g-g-g-go home, folks! The Tears' Revenge DLC * Bugs: Back to FingerTown, eh? Tropes * Crossover - * Lots and Lots of Characters - * Xylophone Gag - Bryte tries to do this with a piano to foil Lola and Babs Bunny, but ultimately fails. Under construction... Notes/Trivia * The game serves as a spiritual successor to Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. * Like Acme Arsenal, some Looney Tunes/other characters are made as enemies. * It's the fourth game developed by Avalanche Software based on the Looney Tunes, Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo franchises. * The That's All Folks! variant from Looney Tunes: Back in Action is reused. * The game marks the debut of the Tears from the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, despite they marked their debut prior in Collin: Speed Hero Team. * The game was remade as a TV movie with the same name, who also serves as a direct sequel to Collin: Speed Hero Team. Unlike the game, which the Tears had disappeared, they reform after Collin convinces them he, his team and the other Warner Bros. Animation heroes are good and they were unknowingly helping the villains the whole time. * The game uses some elements from Overwatch. * The following characters, when chosen, work as a team rather than individual characters: ** Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg ** Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner ** Slappy and Skippy Squirrel ** Squit, Bobby and Pesto ** Rita and Runt ** Bunnicula, Harold and Chester ** George and Linda Doggie ** Kevin and Wendy Doggie ** Sam and Bobo Pussycat * Four DLC packs were later released with a few new WarnerTech gadgets, characters and levels, being them a superhero DLC pack and a The Tears Revenge sequel pack, turning the tears as allies and digs deeper in the Collin the Speedy Boy universe.